disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumba-Lumba
'Lumba-Lumba ' is a female dolphin who appears in Season 3 of the 2016-19 Disney Junior television series the Lion Guard. Background Personality Lumba-Lumba has been described as a friendly and funny dolphin. In spite of this, she also uses her tail to protect herself. Like all other dolphins in real life, Lumba-Lumba cannot survive land that long and needs water to live. As explained in the song she sings, Lumba-Lumba cannot live underwater all the time and has to reach to the surface to breathe. Role in the series ''Dragon Island Lumba-Lumba first appears when the Lion Guard witnesses Bunga sucked in by a tide where Bunga rides on her as she brings him back to land. When Beshte introduces himself to the pink dolphin, she explains that she has never met a hippopotamus like Beshte before as she also introduces herself to the hippo. Beshte explains to her that he has never been into the ocean before, to which she tells Beshte that the world she explores around her is beautiful. As the Lion Guard becomes overjoyed of seeing Lumba-Lumba leap into the ocean, she then tells the Lion Guard that she loves exploring the world around her in the ocean. She then sings a song of what describes herself as a dolphin in the ocean in which during the musical number, Lumba-Lumba explains that she is not a fish but rather a mammal like Beshte. Just as she continues singing, she encounters various sea creatures seen only during the musical number (consisting of assorted fish, crabs, jellyfish, seahorses, manta rays, sea turtles, an octopus, a lobster, and a whale). After singing, Kion thanks Lumba-Lumba for helping bring Bunga back to land just as Beshte bids a farewell to her after meeting the dolphin for the first time. As the Lion Guard bids a farewell to her to look for the next moja kwa moja stone, an elderly civet tells the group to be cautious of Komodo dragons that act hostile to anyone in their territory. When Kion used the Roar of the Elders against Ora and his two followers, the water surrounding Dragon Island is washed away causing a tidal wave; when the tidal wave returns, Kion realizes that his roar decimated the island and even Lumba-Lumba is stranded. The Lion Guard hears a stranded Lumba-Lumba asking for help to which Fuli explains that the tidal wave returning must have carried her ashore to cause her to be beached on land. The Lion Guard accepts Lumba-Lumba's help to bring her back to the ocean but before trying to, Kion explains himself that the loss of his control of the roar caused a big mess around the island. Fuli tells Anga to lead Ono and Makini to the next stone the Guard talked about while trying to look for extra tuliza. During a plan to bring Lumba-Lumba back to the water, Bunga gives a plan by dragging her back to the ocean to which she uses her tail as a defensive reflex. She then explains that dragging the dolphin across the sand can severely hurt her. Fuli then explains that the ocean is far away from her in which Lumba-Lumba explains when the tide arrives again, the water will come closer to the stranded dolphin. The Lion Guard then plans to build a trench to bring Lumba-Lumba back to the ocean to which she explains to do this plan quickly as it is very hot around the island. As she is feeling hot because of the sun, Beshte himself provides shade for her while Bunga throws seaweed on her to keep her cool. Beshte then digs a trench as soon as the tide arrives to help bring her back to water. With the tide arriving and supposed to bring Lumba-Lumba back to sea, the tide instead shows Ora who is shown to have survived Kion's roar. Soon as Ora plans to eat her and the Lion Guard along with two other Komodo dragons, Anga notices Ora and his followers preparing to eat the dolphin in which the Lion Guard fights against them to defend her. When Lumba-Lumba tells Bunga that Kion is in trouble, she helps him save Kion by flipping the honey badger into the Komodo dragon cornering him as Kion thanks her for saving him. Kion then uses the roar to bring the water back to Lumba-Lumba, controlling his roar and successfully bringing her back to the ocean. Getting to the other side of the island and having foiled the Komodo dragons as the Lion Guard plans to look for the next stone, Lumba-Lumba then bids a farewell to Beshte and the Lion Guard and thanks the Guard for saving her. Relationships Friends Beshte Lumba-Lumba and Beshte are very good friends and both loved the water and seeing how Beshte says that he's never met a dolphin like Lumba-Lumba before by introducing himself to her and the dolphin says that she's never met a hippo like Beshte before as she also introduces herself to Beshte. She was even grateful when Beshte helped her when she was beached by keeping her in the shade to keep cool. When the Lion Guard leaves the island to get to the landmark marked by the next moja kwa moja stone, they were very sad when they said goodbye and she thanked him and his friends for helping her out. Bunga Bunga and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. She saves him when he falls into the ocean. He also helps her get back into the ocean and keeping her cool by throwing seaweed on her when she was beached. Kion, Fuli, Ono , Anga and Makini Lumba-Lumba is very good friends with all of the members of the Lion Guard, including Makini. Kion even praised Lumba-Lumba for helping Bunga get back to shore. Later when becomes stranded on land, they help save her from Ora and his two Komodo dragons and even work together to help her get back into the water. Enemies Ora Ora and Lumba-Lumba are enemies since he and the Komodo dragons did try to eat her. Gallery That's the Dolphin Way.png|Lumba-Lumba singing "That's the Dolphin Way" Lion Guard S03E06 - Lumba-Lumba (dolphin) Profile.png|Close-up of Lumba-Lumba Trivia *She is the only dolphin in The Lion King franchise. *She is also among the non-African animals to appear in the franchise. *Lumba-Lumba is most likely an Indo-Pacific humpback dolphin (''Sousa chinensis) due to her pink color and location. *"Lumba-Lumba" is the Indonesian word for "dolphin". Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Dolphins Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Asian characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters